The present invention generally relates to voltage control of a welding generator, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for controlling the exciter current in a welding generator such that the open circuit voltage of the generator is regulated within suitable limits prior to arc start.
Conventionally, voltage control of a welding generator is accomplished after the initiation of the arc. In a generator having a fixed speed, voltage control is usually no problem. However, when a gasoline or diesel engine is used to drive the generator, the varying speed at idle, or operating speed, results in a great range of operating voltages, or in some cases the lack of proper voltage. This varying voltage makes it exceedingly difficult for an automatic welding apparatus to properly start a weld. While known voltage regulators for welding generators operate sufficiently well during the welding operation itself, they do not function to control the generator output voltage prior to the striking of the arc.